The Family We Found
by Themadzlove
Summary: "This my family. It's small, confusing, patched up, and bruised. But it's mine. And I won't let anything change that." [High School AU] [BBRae; CySim; RobStar] [Title Changed]
1. Chapter 1

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

* * *

><p>ME-ME-ME!<p>

* * *

><p>Brrrrrring! Brrrrrring! Brrrrring!<p>

* * *

><p>"Wake up call, Master Richard!"<p>

* * *

><p>Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz<p>

* * *

><p>Garfield's eyes squinted as his boxer-clad body wriggled at the sound of his alarm clock. His mind nor his body was ready to get up; much less to reach all the way to his alarm clock. "Mmmmm-gahhhh..." was the only sound he was capable of producing at the current time. He didn't want to get up. He couldn't get up. He couldn't remember where he was or what he was doing or what that sound was. But then again, that beeping was pretty annoying...<p>

Out of instinct, his arm stretched out and slammed onto the noisemaker on his nightstand. Finally, silence. After a few moments, the boy slowly came it his conscience. His name was Garfield, a name of which he hated. He was in his room. He had been in his room since last night. Last night was the last night of summer. His parents had made him go to bed early despite the occasion because tomorrow was his...

* * *

><p>"First day of school, Vic! Don't wanna be late!" Called a feminine voice from the other side of Victor's door as she knocked on it.<p>

Victor merely moaned in defiance. His fist slammed onto his alarm clock as his eyes squinted open. It was bright. Too bright. His mother must have pulled up his curtain last night to let the morning light in. Sneaky. He knew what today was. It was the day he had dreaded and waited for for the past two and then some months.

He forced himself out of bed once he heard his mother threaten to come in and force him out of bed herself. "I'm up, I'm up." He sighed as he stretched and sat up.

"Alright! Five minutes until breakfast!" She called, then her footsteps were heard stepping down the staircase. Victor pulled on the attire he had laid out the night before. Jeans, basketball shoes, a T shirt, and his varsity jacket. He didn't mind making it obvious he was an athlete. It was something he was pretty damn proud of, despite his father's disapproval. It got him respect, popularity, girls, etc. Of course that wasn't why he was an athlete. But the other things were a great bonus.

Victor trudged out of his room, following the smell of his grandmother's waffles. Time for the most important meal of the day.

* * *

><p>"Breakfast is ready, my little bumgorph!" Yelled Galfore's booming voice from downstairs. Kory didn't need to be told twice. She was already out of bed the second her alarm clock went off. Kory had gone to bed early, packed her bag, and picked out an outfit already the night before. She, unlike millions of other students, was excited for the first day of school. The young Tameran attended Gotham Academy where she learned truly fascinating subjects and played her favorite sport, volleyball.<p>

The only problems were that the boy of her dreams, Richard Grayson, was going to another school now. And she also had to put up with Kaitlin "Kitten" Moth, the richest and meanest girl Kory had ever met; besides her sister. But looking on the bright side as always, she would still get to see Richard whenever they hung out after school or at the boxing gym. And as for Kaitlin, she was afraid of Kory's best girl friend, Raven. Therefore, one glare from her friend would send the blonde screaming.

Kory rushed down the stairs and into her mansion's dining room. Her uncle, or k'norfka in Tameran, was very rich. Kory's parents wanted a better life for their daughters, so they sent them to America to live with him. He paid for everything from college funds to the girl's fashion. Not that he minded. He loved them both with all his heart. But Kory would always be his greatest joy.

"Breakfast smells delicious, k'norfka!" She cheered as she entered the dining room. Galfore smiled at her.

"You look beautiful this morning, darling." He said, serving her a piece of the Pudding of Happiness.

"Thank you, Galfore." She said sweetly before savagely gobbling down the gray food.

* * *

><p>"I'm coming, Alfred." Dick grumbled as he sat up in bed and dragged himself into his private bathroom. Alfred had hung up the outfit he had pulled together for his first day of his senior year. Designer brand jeans, a white, collared shirt, a tie, and his leather jacket. He wasn't going to under do his look on an important day like this. Especially when it came to his hair.<p>

Richard took out his hair gel from his bathroom drawer and slabbed some on his fingers. Today he wanted a bolder look for his hair. Normally his kept his hair polished and slicked back. But now he was going to experiment. He weaved his fingers through his hair; flicking it up and pushing it back. It didn't take long until he was finished with his masterpiece. The black-haired teen smiled at his reflection, liking what he saw. "Spiky. I like it." He said.

"I'm off to the office. They up yet?" Bruce Wayne asked his butler Alfred.

"I recently awakened Master Dick and he seemed to be punctual on getting ready for the day." Alfred replied.

As if on cue Richard entered the kitchen. "'Mornin'" he said, grabbing the piece of toast Alfred handed him.

"I assume you shall want some coffee, Master Dick?" The butler offered.

"Sure thing. The French Roast please." Richard glanced at Bruce who hadn't taken his eyes off of him. He knew why. When it came to school Bruce was very serious. Okay, he was serious about everything. But Dick's grades, behavior, and focus in school were very important to him. Therefore, he was lectured constantly about his academics along with everything else under the sun. Being the adoptive son of a billionaire had its perks, but there were times Dick really just wanted to shut Bruce up.

"So... Tim up?" Richard asked, trying to break the stifling silence. Tim was Richard's adoptive brother. He too was adopted by Bruce several years after Dick had been. It had been over a few years since Tim was adopted. Suddenly, a heavy weight fell upon Dick's back, nearly knocking him over. He felt hands wrap around his shoulders and legs wrap around the small of his back.

"'Mornin'!" Said Tim's voice next to his ear. Clever. Tim had assaulted him using the tuck over attack, one that he had recently learned in wrestling. Richard smirked and swung the body off of him easily.

"Oh no. We shall be having none of that in the kitchen." Alfred called as Dick prepared to lunge at the smaller teen.

Dick helped Tim up and they walked over to the table to have their breakfast.

* * *

><p>Raven grasped for her buzzing phone, still recovering from sleep. She instantly knew what day it was and she could feel her heart sinking. Even though It wasn't that bad of a rude awakening. She had been getting up pretty early for most of the summer. Most teenagers sleep till noon during vacation. But then again Raven wasn't like most teenagers.<p>

Raven pulled on her school attire; black jeggings, a lavender shirt, combat boots, and of course her locket. The locket had once belonged to Angela White; her mother. The necklace was all she had left if her mother besides a few photos and memories. It wasn't too fancy. Just made of metal that and had a red gem in its center. According to Angela, Raven's grandfather had made it for her grandmother before they were married. Then, it was passed down to Angela and then to Raven.

Being a natural planner, she had already packed the night before and set up her breakfast. Toaster waffles, a green smoothie, and some herbal tea. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen. One of the perks of living in a teeny tiny apartment was that pretty much everything was within ten feet. She quickly fixed and ate her breakfast, saving her smoothie for school. If she was going to make it through today, she would need all the energy she could get.

As she removed her smoothie from the fridge, she noticed a small post-it note attached to the door. It read, "Good luck today! Yours, Jayson." She smiled the tiniest of smiles to herself. Jayson was her older brother and roommate until she left for college. Well, technically he was her half-brother. But then again, who knew how many of those she had.

Jayson must have already left for work this morning at around 4:30 am. Raven had the luxury of getting up a half hour later. But both of them had jobs. Raven with one and Jay with two. Raven worked as a barista and waitress at 5BX cafe. Jay worked at the auto-body shop and as a fitness trainer.

After realizing that if she didn't get out if her apartment now, Mr. Chang would give her a detention on her first day. With that, she grabbed her smoothie and backpack and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>After pulling on cargo shorts and a sports T, Gar had managed to drag himself out of his room. He stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen where he smelled his tofu omelet cooking.<p>

"Good morning Gar." Said his mother, or Rita as most called her, standing by the stove.

"Hey mom." He mumbled, rubbing his face.

"Come on, sit down." She said, gesturing to the counter. He did as she said, too tired to complain if he wanted to. Which he didn't. God, was he ever hungry. The moment his plate was in front of him, he began to gobble down the tofu goodness as fast as he could.

"Oh slow down. You'll choke yourself." His mother scolded. His mother, even though she wasn't his mom biologically, treated him like she had brought him into the world. And in a way she did. She and her husband, Steve, rescued him from a cruel time in his life that he wouldn't mind forgetting. He owed both of them his life. Especially Rita, who never seemed to stop caring about him despite the trouble he got into. But there were times when he would question Steve's true feelings towards him.

"Morning Rita, Garfield." Said a tall, well built man as he entered the kitchen. He was wearing a suit and tie like the business man he was.

"Morning Steve. Do you want anything?" Rita asked her husband.

"No thanks. I'll get something at the office." He responded, his eyes shifting towards Garfield. Garfield knew what was coming: the grand old talk he gave every year before he left for school and made him late for the bus. It was more of a lecture than a talk. He'd go on and on about how much of a slacker he was and how he'd better change that or he'd be lucky to work at McDonald's the rest of his life. Garfield used to be scared of the talk. But by now he had heard it so often he didn't even care. It was all white noise.

Rita, using her motherly psychic powers, automatically sensed what was coming as Garfield did, and exited the room to get changed into her work clothes. Steve took a deep breath and pulled up a chair across from Garfield, making sure he would have Gar's undivided attention. Gar pretended to ignore him as he nursed his omelet slower than before. Steve sat there and stared at the teen, waiting for him to acknowledge his presence. Finally, Gar couldn't take his piercing gaze any longer, and looked back at him.

"Uh...hey Steve." He said sheepishly, trying to appear oblivious as he did during times like this. Playing dumb was his expertise. At times, wether he liked it or not, it came to him like a reflex.

"Today's a very important day, Garfield." said Steve. Never heard that before. He thought sarcastically. Every speech out of Steve started something like this.

"Sure is." He pretended to agree, eying the clock. Three minutes until the bus would arrive.

"One year from now, you'll be in your senior year. That is-" he paused for affect. "if you finish Junior year."

_What does he think I am?! Some kind of dumb-ass dropout?! Why the Hell wouldn't I make it through?!_ He thought, inwardly fuming. "Don't worry about me. I'll make it by." He said passively, faking a smile. For a guy whose job was reading people, he sucked at understanding Gar's thoughts or motives. All he did in response was let out a frustrated sigh and put his forehead to his palm.

"See? That's the problem with you, you always assume things are just magically work out and fix themselves without you even working to fix them. Ya see, life is..." And on Steve went. Garfield prided himself in how good he was at acting like he was listening or like he cared about something that he didn't. Occasionally during Steve's lecture, he'd nod, look guilty when he sounded angry, and do his best to look Steve in the eye or at his face.

"But most importantly, you've gotta-" he was cut off by the sound of a car horn honking.

"Bus is here! Gotta go! Good talk, Steve!" Garfield said, scrambling out of his seat. He ran out the door and into the yellow school bus waiting for him outside. He never like his ride to school, but it at least got him out of Steve's disapproving glare.

* * *

><p>"Bus's gonna be here any minute, Vic! Ya sure ya don't wanna ride?" Vic's mother called from the mud room.<p>

Vic swallowed his last bite of waffles. "S'all right, Mom! I wanna see Gar and Roy on the bus, anyway!" He called back. His statement was partially true. He barely got to see Gar over the summer 'cause he had summer school and spent all his time with that whacked up blonde chick.

But the deeper truth was, he didn't wanna show up at his school in a shiny black car. Most guys would die to have a car like his parents owned. But that was why he didn't want to show up with it. His dad's money went into buying that car. His father slaved in the laboratory to make stuff he cared about more than his own son. That stuff made the money for that car. And the house he lived in. And the college he was going to. He hated the fact his dad wasted his time on stupid experiments rather than saying hello to his only child. Riding around in that fancy car made him feel like a hypocrite.

"Bus's here, hon." said his grandmother's voice from behind him. She didn't live here with him and his parents, but she always spent the night before his first day of school to make him breakfast. She was a kind hearted but strong woman just his mother, her daughter. His grandfather stopped by for some of Vic's celebrations or milestones as well. Even more so than Vic's father did. Both of his grandparents looked after him like they were his parents. And sometimes, it really felt like they were.

"Thanks Gram." He said, getting out of his seat by the kitchen table. He hugged her goodbye, hollered his mom a goodbye, then got on the bus.

The moment he set foot into the vehicle, he was greeted by several of his fellow upperclassmen. Mainly fellow athletes wearing Varsity jackets like himself. He was relatively friends with all of them. Though some of them, in his mind, were real ass-holes. Some of them talked about nothing but what girls they fucked or how they were gonna wreck the guy that stole their weed. But he never said anything about it. If you didn't like somebody on the team and you made them aware of it, you'd make enemies. Therefore, Vic greeted his 'friends' as they greeted him.

"Yo Stone! Wa'sup man!" Said one of the jocks, middle five-ing him. He did they same to the other guys as he made his way to his seat, searching for Garfield.

"Yo Logan!" He called once he found him. Garfield didn't here him since he had his earphones on. Vic pulled them out of his ears, smirking. Gar looked pissed off at first, but his expression changed once he saw who it was.

"Hey, Cy." He said, taking his other earphone out. Vic sat at the seat across the hall from him.

"What's up with you? I heard you were down about something." Vic asked, becoming less playful.

Gar's smile faded as a depressed expression appeared on his face. "Yeah. It's cool though. I'm over it." He said. Vic knew that was a lie, but could tell Gar didn't wanna talk about right now.

"Alright. If ya need help ya know where to find me." He reminded him.

"Yeah...thanks..." Gar said, looking off into the distance. Vic grew more concerned for him, but was interrupted as more of his teammates started chatting with him.

* * *

><p>Galfore held the car door open for his niece and she stepped into the red sports car. Her uncle was very extravagant when it came to any form of property he owned. Including his car. He had his red Mustang, a blue Cadillac, and a white minivan. Kory's favorite was the Mustang.<p>

Galfore sat in the drivers seat and exited the flourishing driveway. As he drove, Kory went on and on about what she was going to do today and how she couldn't wait to see her friends again. Being on the cheer team, she had many friends plus others from outside of school. Kory with her dazzling looks and endearing personality made friends easily. She liked people and wanted to be friends with as many people as possible. Unfortunately, not everyone felt the same as she did. People like Kitten took her innocence as stupidity and used it against her. Other people found her quirky personality too quirky and treated her like she had two heads.

Once she started thinking about that, she grew silent and a sad expression was on her face. Galfore noticed immediately and tried to comfort her. "What is wrong my little bumgorph?" He asked. He hated seeing her sad.

"It is nothing, k'norfka. I am simply feeling...the nerves." She lied, faking a smile. Galfore still looked worried but focused his attention back on driving.

"Everything shall be alright, dearest. I promise you that." He said, watching the road.

_I hope you are correct, k'norfka. I really hope so._ She thought.

* * *

><p>"Your ride." Alfred said, opening the door of one of Bruce's many cars for Tim and Dick to climb into. The boy's did as Alfred sat in the driver's seat and started the car. This had been their morning routine for years. Alfred waking them, making them breakfast, and driving them to school. Bruce and his sons thought he worked too hard and should take a vacation for a while. But Alfred insisted he liked where he was just fine, thank you, and that the Wayne Manor was his home. The family never pushed the issue, but were still concerned for his wellbeing.<p>

The black car cruised along the road to Jump City High School, passing school buses leading to the same destination. "Are you ready, boys?" Asked Alfred.

"As I'll ever be." Dick spoke for both of them. Despite their popularity and grades, who really _liked_ school?

"Well said, Master Richard." The butler commented, smiling in the rear view mirror. "Are you going to be continuing the swim team?"

"Yeah, I guess. According to Victor I'll be getting a knew swimmer on the team." He said casually.

"Who?" asked Tim.

Dick shrugged. "He didn't say. According to him I've met this guy before, though."

"It would appear we have arrived, gentlemen." Alfred announced. He drove up by the drop off area in front of the lobby. The car they had been driving instantly got bystanders' attention. The boy's got out of the car and walked into the school as Alfred drove away.

* * *

><p>Since she lived so close to her high school, Raven often rode her bike to get exercise and to avoid the chaos of the school bus. At one point in her life, exercise was all she ever did. It was an obsession that took years to get over, but paid off in the end. Now, biking was just a mean of transportation and to stay healthy. Her friends, who were there with her as she suffered from her addiction, didn't like how she biked everywhere, thinking she was returning to that lowly stage of her life. That wasn't at all what she wanted, but she wouldn't mind dropping a few pounds either.<p>

Raven rode along the cracked, gray road of her neighborhood. Most people thought of her neighborhood as the ghetto of Jump City. That certainly wasn't wrong. The place was crawling with hoodlums, drug dealers, and graffiti on every building. It wasn't the safest place to live. But it wasn't like Raven had other options. Garbage bags blew past her in the wind as she neared her destination. Men in hoodies past by her, muttering amongst themselves, occasionally glancing at her. Shouting was heard from a nearby apartment with all of its windows shattered. Somewhere, a baby cried.

Finally, the school came into view and Raven pedaled a little faster. The looks those men had given her had shaken her. She wanted to get out of her neighborhood fast. Cars where already lining up outside the drop-off center as buses aligned the sidewalks. Once she was behind the fence surrounding the school, Raven got off her bike and walked it to the bike rack.

Several teenaged males that dressed and talked like they thought they were cool gathered there, sharing a joint. Raven knew the one that appeared to be the leader of there little group. His name was Xavier Red wearing a black hoodie with a red X on it. When he zipped it up over his head, he looked like he had a skull on his face. You could tell by the way he talked and smirked he had far too much confidence in himself and didn't give a shit. He and Raven took the same art classes together. That, and he was very well known amongst her friends.

Xavier had asked Kory out on more than one occasion which she always declined. Richard hated him because of his cocky personality and that he was jealous of how Xavier kept hitting on his crush. Raven saw him as a jerk. Nothing more; nothing less. He cocked his chin up to her when he saw her, that smirk Richard despised on his face. Raven just looked back at him then turned away with her book bag in hand and started walked to the courtyard.

"Hey feisty." purred an unwelcome voice from behind her.

_Fuck my life_. She thought, inwardly groaning as she clenched her teeth and rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Garfield was grateful that Victor hadn't pressed the issue when he asked him why he was down. Vic had heard correctly. The past few weeks he had spent in his rooms either sobbing, laying on his bed in agony, or playing mind numbing video games. Gar didn't want to talk or even think about those past few weeks. His summer had been perfect until then. All because he must've done something, he didn't know what, but something wrong. Something that made <em>her<em> betray him.

The blonde shook his head to get the thoughts of her out. _Today is a new day. It's different now. Things have changed._ He reminded himself. Thinking about _her_ only made him a sniffling mess. And he couldn't have that on the first day of school.

"Jump!" The bus driver hollered. He didn't mean to actually jump. He was saying that it was time for the kids stopping at Jump City High School to get off the bus. On Garfield's first day at Jump High, he thought the bus driver meant to literally jump, so he did. That got a huge laugh out of Vic.

The students of Jump stood, gathered their bags, and walked down the bus's hallway to the exit. Vic reunited with Gar, talking about the party he went to last night. Apparently Kaitlin Moth flashed her boobs in the middle of the party and Johnny Rancid drove his motorcycle into her dad's garage. Gar had to laugh at that. It was good talking to Vic again. It wasn't until then he realized how much he needed it.

"Hey Vic!" Called a black haired guy in shades. _That must be Dick_ _Grayson_. Gar thought. Everybody inside and outside if school knew Dick Grayson. _He might as well be a celebrity. The guy practically has his own fan club anyway_. He thought, getting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Hey Hair Gel! Like the new look!" Victor said, middle-fiving Grayson.

"Thanks. Figured I outta do something with it." He responded, stroking his gelled locks. The two jocks continued to chat. Garfield started to feel invisible.

* * *

><p>"What happened, man? I thought you'd show at the party last night! Kory was there." Victor said, wiggling his eyebrows. Richard shook his head.<p>

"Nah. You know how Bruce is about school starting. Besides, it's not like I wanna see Kitten." Richard responded, making a disgusted look. Ever since eighth grade, Kitten couldn't seem to accept the fact that Dick wasn't interested in her, and would do anything to get his attention. _Anything_.

"Dude! Did ya here what she did at the party though?!" Vic laughed. He explained to him what she had done at the party, then went on to talk about what else had happened. The two laughed and conversed until the school bell rang. Then, they separated to their separate classes.

Vic eyed his schedule in deep concentration as he walk down the hall to his first class. He was a bit too concentrated, and didn't see where he was going. He stopped his pace when his weight met with a much smaller frame, causing them to bounce away. "Hey! What're your-" he said. Vic looked down to see who he'd bumped into.

"Rave?" He said, crouching down to the girl scrambling to collect her books off the floor.

She looked up at him. "Way to start my year, Victor." She muttered sarcastically, holding her books to her chest as she stood up. Vic picked up the remaining books and handed them to her.

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that. I was trying to find room 203?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. That's where I'm going as well. Follow me." Raven said, walking down the hall. Vic followed her, glad to know he had a _real_ friend in his class.

* * *

><p>Kory huddled in a group with her fellow cheerleaders on her way to her first period. Being the nervous wreck she was, Kory felt the need to always be with someone on her way through the massive building of the ivy league school. Luckily for her, many of the girls she attended Cheer with were in her classes.<p>

She and her closest friend from Gotham, Donna Troy, walked into Professor Frank's physics class. "Alright students. I hope you've all had a great summer. I'll be passing out these for..." He went on in his nasally voice. The professor passed a packet of papers to each lab table where his students were seated. Kory was grateful Donna was there with her, otherwise she felt as though she'd vomit up her pudding if happiness out of anxiety. Normally Kory was very confident, but the first day of school always gave her jitters.

"Now if you'd all open your packets to the first page. Here we have the instructions on lab and chemical safety and..." He went on. Kory was too nervous to be distracted but to worried to listen. It wasn't until 45 minutes later when the second bell rang that she realized her hands were shaking.

"You alright, Star?" Donna asked as they collected their books for second period.

"Oh yes! I'm fine. Just a little nervous!" Kory said, smiling.

"We all are, Star. You'll be fine." Donna assured her, giving her arm a squeeze. Kory gave her a grateful smile then followed her to their next class.

* * *

><p>It was half way through third period and the day was about half over. Dick was in psychology with Ms. Quinzel. She was a very bright woman whom his father knew from when she worked as a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum: a penitentiary and mental hospital on an island near Gotham. His father, being an detective, went their for interrogations at times.<p>

Ms. Quinzel seemed very frazzled. Her hair was messy, her makeup was sloppy, and she had dark circles beneath her eyes. That, and she seemed to stutter as she taught lessons and shiver now and then even though it wasn't cold. Being raised a great deal of his life by a detective, Dick picked these things up. Perhaps she was ill. Most likely mentally ill with a case like anxiety. That would explain her lack of sleep and shaky appearance. Whatever it was, he couldn't do much about it. Confronting her could insult her and besides, it wasn't any of his business anyway.

The fourth bell rang and the students left the class room and into the hallway. Dick gave Ms. Quinzel one last look and was surprised by what he saw. Ms. Quinzel sat at her desk with her hands covering her ears as the bell blared. Dick grew concerned and walked towards her. "Are you alright, Miss-" he said.

"Go!" She shrieked, her eyes clamped shut. He backed away with a shocked expression on his face, then ran out the room with his supplies. What the hell was that?! He thought as he rushed to his next class. As he went down the hall, he could've sworn he heard her giggling.

* * *

><p>Raven drank the last drop of her smoothie as she sat at her desk in her English classroom with Mrs. Carmen. Her teacher was describing the difference between adverbs and verbs like they were all in second grade. Raven couldn't pay any attention if she wanted to. Wads of paper were being thrown at the back of her had followed by irritating whispering.<p>

"Hey!" He whispered. Another paper was thrown. "Double-Ds!" He hissed, followed by immature chuckling from the dumb asses behind her.

The one who threw the paper wad was Adam Armstrong. He was also known as Adonis by those who were too afraid to call him otherwise. That was by far the stupidest thing about him besides his brain. The douche had more steroids in him than Jump's hoodlums had cigarettes. His artificial mussels were the only thing that got him any form of respect kept him on the football team. Adam seemed to think that Raven had the hots for him and was simply playing hard to get when he was around. Nope. She just hated him. Along with 50% of the school. Raven hated him for his pervertedness and harassment towards herself and others. Geeks hated him because he forced them to do his homework and gave them scars that may never heal. Even some jocks feared him. Teachers and faculty never did anything about his behavior. Some said it was because they were too afraid to. _If they weren't afraid, they'd have done something by now._ Raven thought.

Raven eyed the clock. It was fifth period now and around lunch was in three minutes. If only Mrs. Carmen would wrap up her speech on the importance of punctuation. As if on cue, the bell rang for final lunch period and Raven rushed out of her seat, wanting to be as far from Armstrong as possible.

* * *

><p>Gar sat by himself at a lunch table some of his friends had been sitting at, but had abandoned him to go to class. He hadn't seen Vic since school started when he started talking with Grayson. Not that Gar could really blame him. Grayson was a big shot. Everyone noticed him and talked to him. Of course Vic was his friend. He was friends with anybody almost as cool as him. Garfield began to feel down after thinking about it. He and Vic had been friends, best friends, for years. Vic and Grayson had only started hanging out when they both started the Rec. football team while Gar was still a freshman. Though he and Vic still hung out, it just wasn't the same now that Grayson was around.<p>

"Logan! Ma Boy!" Someone cheered as he wrapped his arm around Gar's shoulder. The impact of this person speeding into him had almost knocked him over. Gar turned to see a red headed teen he knew as Wally West. Wally was the fastest kid on the track team and had been since he started in middle school. That was no surprise of course, since his uncle was an Olympian runner a few years back. Gar and Wally were friends from the track and soccer teams, but hadn't seen each other since the last day of school last year.

"Hey West. What's up?" Gar asked.

"Oh y'know. The usual." He responded, winking. He pulled down the collar of his shirt revealing a red hickey on the side if his neck. Garfield almost choked on his milk. He knew Wally was a huge player and all, but it was the first day of school for God's sake.

"Who's that from?" Gar asked, getting curios, since he'd never had a hickey or given a hickey before. Not that he'd ever tell anyone that.

"This chick I went out with last night. Turns out she goes to school here." Wally said casually. Gar knew Wally was a good guy and all, but he couldn't hold a relationship for more than a week. And that was next to impossible for him. Mainly because the thought of having an actual relationship was the opposite of what he wanted. The guy was a flirt who went from one girl to the next while leaving a trail of broken hearts behind. And from the looks of it, he wouldn't be slowing down any time soon.

"Hey Guys." A voice interrupted Gar's thought.

"Victory!" Wally called as Victor sat across from Wally and Gar.

"'Sup man." He responded, middle-five-ing Wally.

"Nothing much. Oh shit I gotta go!" He exclaimed, looking at the clock. He then sped off and out of the cafeteria, leaving Gar and Vic behind.

"I got five minutes. You?" Vic asked.

"I've still got ten. What class are ya in?" Gar asked.

"Chang. Man, that dude gets uglier every year." Vic commented on the science teacher. Mr. Chang had several face disabilities resulting in his horrifying facial structure.

"Yeah. He's nasty." Gar agreed.

Vic nodded before something seemed to get his attention. "Hey Rae! Over here!" He called out, waving his arm.

Gar looked to where Vic was waving. Heading their way was a pale, dark haired girl wearing purple. His first thought she was goth, but he found she was far too hot to be a goth. He could've sworn he'd seen her before, he just couldn't remember what. As she walked closer he found himself staring and looked away, blush spreading throughout his face. The girl sat across from him and beside Victor.

"Hey." she said, giving Vic a small smile, not seeming to notice Garfield. But he was used to being ignored by hot girls.

"How's it going?" Vic asked. "Armstrong's leavin' you alone, right?" He asked in this big brother tone. _Wait, Armstrong?_ Garfield thinks, making the connection.

"You mean Adonis?!" Gar blurts out. The girl finally looked at him with her eyebrows arched in a skeptical look.

"His name is Adam Armstrong, and calling him Adonis only gives him more so-called power." She said promptly, looking Garfield square in the eye.

Garfield wasn't sure of how to respond so he just stared at her stupidly. "Well, I uh...guess you're right... Wait, what's your name?" He stuttered.

Vic and the girl glanced at each other and then she turned back to Gar. "Raven. I take it your Garfield?" She asked. His eyes widened in amazement.

"You know me?!" he exclaimed. Victor started to snicker.

Raven lifted an eyebrow. "Yeah... Vic told me about you. That and I've seen you at some of the social events Victor has forced me into."

Gar realized what he had seen her before, just as a younger, goth-er, skinnier girl. He hadn't paid much attention to her back then. After all, she had stuck to the background whenever he'd seen her. "Oh." He said in recognition.

Vic decided to change the subject. "So about Armstrong-" he continued until Raven cut him off.

"I can handle it, Stone." She said sternly, giving him a look.

Vic put his hands up in mock surrender. "Fine. I just don't like him bothering you is all. Ya don't deserve that kinda shit."

"Which is why I don't take. Especially not from him. I gotta go. See ya." She said, glancing at Gar as she left. Gar had so many questions he wanted to ask this girl. What little she said left him with more questions than answers. She intrigued him with the way she spoke and the way she looked. Mysterious was a good way to put it.

Later on that day, that girl was still on his mind. _Raven. Funny name. Like that's so Raven. Heh._ He thought as he ate his dinner.

"Something on your mind, Gar?" Rita asked from across the dinner table. It was just him and his mother as usual, with Steve working late. Both Steve and Rita worked for a special team on the FBI called the Doom Patrol. Missions weren't common nowadays, but Steve insisted on going to the headquarters and looking into the paperwork 'just in case'. Apparently, the Doom Patrol was once thriving with missions at all times. Lately, as in the past decade or so, the need for the Doom Patrol was minor, but they still continued to this day.

Gar snapped out of his trance and looked up at Rita. "What?" He asked.

Rita smiled. "I thought so."

"Seriously. What?" He asked again.

Rita shook her head. "You just seemed very deep in thought is all. Something you wanna talk about?"

"Oh, nah. I'm good." He said, getting up to clear his plate.

"No homework, right?" Rita called after him.

"Nope. I'm free to spend the night on video games." he declared triumphantly.

"Oh no. You have to get up at 5:30 young man!" Rita retorted as Gar headed upstairs.

"Yeah, yeah." Gar said, smirking.

And he did play video games. Someone named Robin507 friended him on Xbox.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap! What did you think? Any suggestions? Is this worth continuing? If I do continue, updates may take longer than usual given that I now have two stories to work on. Sorry! School gets in the way:(<p>

-Themadzlove

P.S. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Jayson Roth!" The man at the desk called. Jayson's knee stopped tapping and he stood up. A nurse was waiting for him by the door with a clipboard in hand. He followed her into the hallway.

"We'll be running your tests in here." said the nurse, opening the door the doctor's office.

He muttered a thank you and sat on the pleather bed. "We'll be taking some of your blood in order to run the tests just to make sure nothing bad's in there. Okay?" Said the nurse in this almost baby tone. Jay wanted to express his irritation towards her, but kept it to himself.

The nurse turned her back to him and got some equipment out of the shelves. "I'll need you to take off your jacket and roll up your sleeves for the needle." She said, pulling on vinyl gloves. He did as she said and removed his jacket and rolled up his right sleeve. He'd been through physicals and knew the drill. The nurse walked back over to him and wiped his inner elbow with a disinfectant wipe.

"Just...a...pinch." She whispered as she pressed the needle into his arm. He watched as the needle filled with his own blood and couldn't help but feel squeamish at the sight. You'd think a person applying to go into battle would have thicker skin than that. he thought.

He hadn't realized the nurse was speaking until she applied a band aid to him. "You'll just stay her for now until the doc comes back with your results." She said, giving him a warm smile as she turned to leave. He muttered another thank you as she left the room.

Jayson didn't know what he wanted his test results to be like. It's not like he wanted them to find something wrong with him, but part of him thought that if something was wrong, this army thing would be blown out of the water and he wouldn't have to go. That way he could stay and support Raven. He knew she wouldn't be happy about this. But the only reason he was doing this was for her and her future. He prayed to whoever was out there that she would do better than he did. Jayson had never gone to college, which lead to the struggles he currently faced. He never wished those struggle upon Raven. She was what little he had left. And he wanted for her to have more than that.

"Mr. Roth?" Said a voice, breaking Jayson off from his thoughts. He looked up to see a man wearing a white lab coat and a stethoscope around his neck. Obviously, he must be the doctor. In his hands was a clipboard that he clenched rather tightly as he looked at Jayson with nervous eyes.

"Yes?" He responded, concerned by the man's odd gaze.

The doctor blinked rapidly before he spoke. "I'm afraid, Mr. Roth, that you will be unable to join the U.S. Army." He said his voice quivering. Jayson wasn't sure if he should be ecstatic or worried.

"There was...something we found in your bloodstream." He let out a nervous breath. "Your blood has been infected with the disease known as Human Immunodeficiency Virus."

Jayson felt the world stop at a sudden halt.

* * *

><p>Raven sat at the dinner table, alone in her pajamas. Jay was usually back home earlier, but something must be keeping him. She had prepared ramen noodles, the only thing she could cook besides waffles, for both of them. At least one night a week, the sibling tried to have dinner together, even if it meant eating at the drive thru. Raven had added some leftover dumplings from last night's takeout to the ramen plus some herbs to spice the dish up. Besides, it wasn't everyday she could have a nearly normal family meal with her only relative.<p>

Raven heard the buzzer go off and knew Jayson was at the door. She ran to get it and greeted him. "Hey Jay." She said smiling up at him. He responded with a forced smile as a way to cover up the guilt in his eyes. Even if he were a good actor, Raven always knew how to see through his mask and find out what was wrong.

Raven immediately knew something wasn't right and grew worried. "Something wrong?" She asked as he entered the apartment. Jay let out a great sigh as he slumped himself on the battered old couch. There was a distant, almost bitter look in his eyes. Raven joined him on the couch, avoiding getting too close so he wouldn't feel pressured by her. "Jay?" She asked again firmly.

Her brother breathed in deeply through his nose as he looked up to the ceiling. His eyes seemed to glisten, as though tears were threatening to fall. "I have...I have some bad news, Rae." He said in a whisper.

Now Raven was even more concerned. "Jayson, what is it, please." She asked, beginning to fear what he would say. Had someone died? Had he lost his job? Was there apartment going to be taken from them? She wondered. But his answer was even more shocking.

"I went register for the army today." He said quickly. Raven was confused and horrified he would do something like that and leave her. Before she could express her fear he spoke again. "Before you ask why it was because I thought since I couldn't get into college this would help me get a better job and help send you to college." He explained. Raven couldn't help but feel disappointed and ashamed in herself since he would risk his life just so her future could improve.

"They ran some tests on me like they would with any other guy. But they came up with some bad results. There was...something in my blood..." He trailed off, gulping. Raven hung onto his every word but couldn't understand where he was going with this.

I-I'm sick, Raven. Real sick." Jay choked out. He sniffled as more tears started to flow. "The tests came back and they told me I have HIV." He said the last part quieter.

Raven nearly choked on her own air. Raven had seen AIDs kill a person. She knew what it did to you. Though she couldn't bare to say it, she knew it was more than likely her brother was going to die if his disease became AIDs. Thoughts of Jayson spending his last days in the hospital, just as her mother had came to mind. She was going to lose the last member of her family to the same disease she had lost her mother to. After that, Raven would truly have no one.

"No. Jay it can't-" she barely whispered, her lower lip trembling as her eyes grew moist.

Jayson reached out to her and put her arm around her. "Sh. Don't worry about it, Rae. I'm gonna do whatever I can to make it through this, ok? But what you need to focus on his getting to college. You deserve a better life than this. Promise me you'll do whatever you can to support your future. Promise me?" He asked, his watery eyes looking into hers.

Raven didn't know what to say. She understood Jay's motives, but it would be impossible to not worry about him. He would need someone to help him. And who would pay for his medical bills? Tips from 5BX wouldn't. "Ok. I promise." She assured him, squeezing his calloused hand. "But...what about money? How are we gonna pay for your treatments and everything?" She couldn't believe she was talking about finances at a time like this.

"Ivan's will." He answered. Raven immediately rebuked the idea. Ivan, Raven and Jayson's father, was forced to leave his children money in child support and in his will while he was in prison. Raven was disgusted by the idea of accepting his help. Even if he never meant to offer it.

"No. I would never-" she started before Jay cut her off.

"Raven. We have no other choice. It's our only option. I've been to the bank and everything. It's the only way." He said, taking her by the shoulders. Raven sighed, knowing he was right.

"I still don't like it." she replied. "Relying on that slimy bastard..." She said.

"I know what you mean. But again we have nothing else. My mother cut me off and, well..." He trailed off, looking down.

"I can't lose you like I lost her, Jay." She said, shaking her head. "I can't lose you."

"And you won't. We have to get through this. We have to! Whatever it takes." He said the last part quietly.

The siblings sat there in silence, their foreheads touching. How could this happen? The world had been so hard on Jay his whole life. And now, it was trying to take his life from him. Jayson was right. They had to get through this; together. No matter what.

* * *

><p>Garfield entered the science lab for study hall, expecting to see Raven as he did yesterday. But to his dismay, the seat was empty. If she were there he'd get to talk to her about something more important than the weather. Then, they'd start hanging out and he'd get to know this mysterious girl.<p>

The contemplating teen sat at his table anyway as the teacher began reviewing the importance of lab safety. Garfield paid no mind to the boy sitting next to him as his thoughts drifted back Raven. He then realized something. These past three days were the longest he'd spent not thinking of Tara. Sure, she'd popped up in his mind now and then, but the thought left as soon as they came. Tara Markov was his former girlfriend who had dumped him a couple weeks ago. He didn't know why, but she suddenly turned her back on him just like that. It hurt him bad. But he knew she wasn't just some selfish bitch because of it. Yes, she'd broken his heart, but it wasn't her fault. It was something he did wrong that caused her to leave him. Or at least that's what he told himself.

When the bell to leave the building finally rang, Gar ran into Vic. "Hey man." He said, wrapping his arm around Garfield's shoulder. "Rich, me, Rae, and Kory are gonna go grab a slice. You wanna come?" He asked.

"Sure. Who's driving?" Gar asked. He didn't honestly care. But the moment he heard the name _Rae_ he was intrigued.

"Me. Duh. I just remodeled this old car I found in the junk yard. It's all tricked out and stuff. Ya gotta see it." Vic explained.

"Cool. See ya outside." Gar said, smiling at him. The two separated as Gar texted Rita about what his plans were for after school.

[ Going for pizza with Vic. I'll walk or get a ride home. Call you then. ] He quickly typed. His mother responded almost immediately with her own text message.

[ Ok. Be safe:) ] she responded. Garfield shook his head. Sometimes Rita could really baby him when she wanted to.

A car horn honked, catching Gar's attention. Gar's jaw dropped when he saw who was honking. It was Vic inside the coolest car he'd ever seen. It was a sleek, white sports car with clear blue patches that revealed the mechanics inside the car. He could see the pleather seats and large speakers on the inside. Vic smirked at him.

"You like?!" He called, snapping Gar out of his stare.

"Dude! This is sick!" Garfield hollered, walking towards the car. He was about to go for the front passenger's seat but found Grayson was already sitting there.

"Ya snooze ya lose." He said smirking.

"What the hell, man?" Gar said to Vic, pissed off his best friend hadn't saved him the shotgun and rather gave it to the pretty boy with a stick up his ass.

"Just get in the back. We gotta pick up Kory." Vic responded, jerking his thumb backward.

Gar humphed but complied and sat in the back. It was still a pretty sweet ride. Vic pressed a button that reclined the roof and made the car topless. The speakers began to pump out rap music, though they couldn't hear it much with the wind rushing through their ears.

Eventually the car slowed down in front of a huge mansion. Well, not _in front_ of it. It had a huge brick driveway surrounded by gardens that reached the mansion. On that brick driveway was a tall, redheaded girl wearing a high waisted skirt, knee length brown boots, and a lacy, white crop top. Gar could've sworn Grayson gulped and blushed when he saw her. They all knew who she was: Kory Anders. Gar had gone to the same middle school one year after she moved to the U.S. from Tameran, her home country. They stayed in touch now and then during the past few summers since he started going to a different school.

"Hello friends!" She called, waving to them with a huge smile on her face. She ran up to the car and hugged each of them and taking her seat beside Garfield. Normally if a model worthy girl like Kory sat next to him he'd become overly excited and flustered. But no matter how had he had tried, he could never seem to see Kory as more than a close friend and a big sister. Besides, if he did he was pretty sure Grayson would kill him.

"Where is friend Raven?" She asked. Gar was wondering the same thing.

"She's meeting us there on her bike." Dick responded.

_How does _he_ above all people know where she is or what she's doing? What's his deal?_ Garfield thought, glaring at Dick for a moment.

"Glorious! I have not seen her since June had ended." She said, smiling her joyful smile.

The four teens drove some more and eventually reached the pizza joint. Once the menus were in Victor and Beast Boy's hands, the war started.

"We are getting vegetarian supreme!"

"Like hell we will! Don't you dare deny me of my meaty-"

"This so-called meat was once alive! How could you-"

Garfield and Victor argued their annual debate over which pizza to order. Dick rolled his eyes as Kory looked around the room, feeling uncomfortable.

She whispered to Dick, "Please, why are they fighting?" She asked.

Dick sighed. "Its stupid, really. Garfield's a vegetarian and Vic loves meat and neither of them wanna come a truce over it. They do this every time."

Kory nodded. "Yes, I do recall them doing this before." She said. Dick finally couldn't take the hollering anymore

"Guys!" he shouted. "Garfield, you'll get a small veggie pizza for yourself. Vic, you'll have half of the meaty shit with the other half cheese for the rest of us. Got it!?" Dick sat back down after he finished with his speech.

Vic and Gar shut stared at Vic with wide eyes, looked at each other, then sat down. After that, the waitress asked them what they'd like to order. The ordered, they ate, they chatted, until around 5:30 in the evening. Around that time, Garfield realized Raven hadn't shown up.

"Uh guys?" he asked as they got up from their table. "Where's Raven?"

Vic and Richard looked at each other while Kory gasped. "She...said she'd ride her bike here yesterday." Vic said checking his watch.

"I didn't see her at all in school. Ya think she's just sick?" Grayson suggested.

"Nah. Well, maybe. You'd think she'd tell us if she couldn't meet us for pizza." Vic said.

"What if she is in some form of trouble?!" Kory exclaimed, seeming genuinely worried.

Dick put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Star. I'm sure she's fine. She just stayed home from school and forget to contact us about it. That's all." he soothed, giving her a charming smile. She seemed to relax at his words.

"Maybe we should call her." Gar suggested, growing worried for Raven.

"I will when I get home. She wouldn't want all four of us blowing up her phone." Vic said.

The group got in the car in the same spots and drove home. You couldn't always tell, but they did share a similar concern for Raven.

* * *

><p>"So you got the meds?" Raven asked as she walked into her brother's bedroom. He sat on his bed, staring at the wall. His room was pretty empty besides a bed and a desk that was covered with bills and old photos.<p>

He was silent for a few moments before he spoke. "Yeah. Just picked 'em up today." he said, not looking at her. Raven remembered her mother being like this. Staring off into space, never looking anyone in the eye. Raven was only around six then, and didn't understand what was happening to her mother or how soon Angela was leaving her. She prayed whatever higher power out there that this would not be the case for Jayson.

"Have you spoken with Felicity?" She asked. Felicity was Jay's girlfriend as of three years.

"Yeah. It's got me thinking though." He leaned back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. "I dunno how long this thing's been in me. I don't know how I got it or when. For all I know, she could be sick too. She could die because I didn't know."

It then occurred to Raven how her mother had received the virus and how Jay could have. "Were you being...safe?" She asked, feeling slightly embarrassed. She was never good with anything like this.

"Yeah. Yeah we were! Which is why it makes no fucking sense that I got this fucking disease!" He hollered, raising his arms up in exasperation.

"There...could've been complications..." Raven suggested quietly.

Jayson sat up and glared at her. "You think I was being careless? I'm not like your mother, Raven." he snapped. But the look on Raven's face made him regret his words.

When someone insulted her mother, mainly over her line of work which lead to her untimely death, Raven took the insult to heart. It hurt her more than any other insult you could come up with. What her mother had done was not by choice but of there being no other way for her to raise money for her daughter. Therefore, it was not her fault she was infected with AIDs, but it was because of Raven's existence. So yes, Jayson's words had hurt. Especially coming from her brother.

Raven felt her eyes sting as tears tried to shed but she held them back as she always did. But her hurt and shocked expression remained. She took a step back, her eyes wide as she looked back at him. He started to apologize and to make up for what he said but she wasn't listening. She shook her head at the slightest and turned around to leave.

"Rae!" He called after her. She ran to her room and slammed the door behind her.

"Raven! Rae! Please open the door! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I swear!" He pleaded. This went on for a few minutes and Raven finally opened the door.

When she did Raven looked up at Jayson with teary eyes. He looked back at her with a surprised face, having not expected her to open the door. "Then why did you say it?" She whispered. He looked away, feeling even more ashamed in himself.

"I- I don't know. I don't know." He said, rubbing his hands over his stubbly hair. "I just... I've been so mad, Rae. I really have. I'm mad at myself for getting his disease. I'm mad at the world for punishing me for no reason. I'm just angry. I took that anger out on you." he said.

Raven sighed, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "I know you're mad." She said. "I'm sorry all of this is happening to you. I would never wish on anyone what happened to her." They were quiet again.

"Have you told anyone?" He finally asked in hopes to change the subject.

"No. Would you dislike it if I did?" She asked, looking at the ground.

Jay thought for moment. "No. Well, depends on who you tell, I mean. I don't want this going around town." he admonished.

"It won't. I trust my friends. They'll help us though this too." she said. Jay gave a deep sigh.

"You're right. Just remember, I'm no charity fund." He said, walking to the coat rack and grabbing his jacket. Raven rolled her eyes. She couldn't understand why guys hated accepting help. Even she was better at that than Jay.

"Where are you going?" She asked as he pulled on his jacket and headed towards the door.

"Out." Was his only response as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Vic called Raven when he got home. It was around 7:30 and the sun had already set. Her profile picture on his phone was of them together at his last football game of the season last year. Raven was partially smiling while Vic had a huge grin on his sweaty face. She had been attending his games for roughly three years now. It became a tradition that she would attend his home games whenever she could. Most people would say that wasn't the kind of thing she would do. But Vic knew that that was far from true. Nobody knew Raven like he and maybe Dick did.<p>

His phone buzzed as he waited for her to pick up. "Hi Vic." Said Raven's voice on the other line.

"Hey Rae. What's up?" He asked.

"At the moment, nothing really. Why?" She responded.

"I was just wondering why ya didn't show for pizza tonight." he asked.

He heard her gasp. "Oh. Sorry, I couldn't make it." she apologized. He in visioned her face-palming and shaking her head as she often did.

"It's cool, it's fine. I was just wondering if something was up. I didn't see you at school either." he said.

Raven sighed. He began to wonder if something was actually wrong. "Are your parents home?" she asked.

Victor wasn't sure if where she was going with this. "No. My dad's working late again and my mom's out with Gram. Why?" he asked.

"Do you think you could come over?" she asked timidly. "I'd come to you, but Jay has the car, so..."

"Of course!" he said. Now he was almost certain there was something wrong. It wasn't too often she asked him to come over. Something was definitely up.

"Thank you. I mean it. I'll see you then." She said.

"Sure thing." he responded as they hung up. He pulled on some pants and a jacket and headed outside to his car.

* * *

><p>As Raven hung up, she immediately felt guilty. Victor had his own problems. There was no reason for her to make her problems his. He shouldn't have to worry about her like this. But right now she needed someone. Someone who was her friend and she knew she could trust. Victor was one of those people.<p>

Raven sat one her rickety old couch as she waited for him. Her herbal tea had been forgotten as she no longer felt capable of eating or drinking. It crossed her mind, why had Jay left so suddenly? He could've gone to the gym. He did that when he felt angry or stressed out. Raven did the same thing. For a peace maker who wasn't a fan of violence, she could really do some damage to a punching bag.

The door to the apartment creaked open ajar. Raven turned her head to see Vic peaking through before completely opening the door. Despite the cautious look on his face he still smiled at her as he walked in. "Hey Rave." he greeted her.

"Hi." she responded weakly. Vic sat down beside her, tentative of wether she wanted space or not.

"So, what's wrong?" Victor asked.

"First of all," Raven began. "this isn't about me exactly. Well it is, but... I'll explain first..." She said, inhaling and exhaling before she began. "It's about Jayson."

"Is he okay?" Vic asked almost immediately. He knew Jayson was Raven's only legal guardian and the closest thing she had to a parent. If she lost Jay, she would be abandoned to an orphanage or worse, her father.

Raven sighed and shook her head. "No. No he's not. I don't know how, but... He tested positive." She said the last part quickly.

Victor's eyes widened as his mouth fell. She couldn't mean what he thought she meant. He must have heard her wrong. "You mean...like..." His voice became closer to a squeak.

"Yeah." Raven said hoarsely, staring at her hands.

"I- I mean..." He breathed out, staring straight ahead in shock. "I'm so sorry, Rae. How...how could this..." He turned back to look at her. Raven hadn't moved a muscle.

Finally though, she spoke. "I dunno how I'm gonna do this, Vic." She whispered.

"Hey." He said, getting up and kneeling in front of her as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him.

"You won't be doing this alone, okay? I'll be there for you and Jay. So will the rest of the crew. There's no way in hell im letting you go this one alone." he said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Raven siffled as she looked back at him. Then, she did something she normally didn't do. She reached out and hugged Vic. "Thank you." She whispered shakily. Victor was taken aback at first but soon hugged her back. Raven had never been big on physical affection. But now and then, when she or someone she cared for absolutely needed it, she accepted compassion with open arms. Especially in these past few years.

Slowly, they let each other go. "Thank you for coming, Vic. I really needed it." She said shyly, not totally comfortable with saying how she felt.

"No problem, baby bird. Anytime." He said, standing up. Normally Raven would protest the nickname, but right now it didn't matter. As he walked towards the door to leave, he stopped just before he reached the doorway. "I mean it, Rae. Just say something." he said, smiling at her. For the first time in days, she smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the short chapter. I unfortunately haven't had the time and this ios8 crap has really effected my typing. I hope it was good anyway. <strong>

**Something you wanna see in future chapters? Leave a suggestion in a review or PM me. Believe me, I will give you feedback, I swear! You will even see some of your suggestions if I can work them in here. **

**Yours, Themadzlove **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait! I have a total of five stories I'm working on right now, but I managed to make time for this one. Hope you like it! **

**By the way: it would be awesome if you'd help me by checking out my latest story, Tables Turn. I won't spoil it for you and let you read it for yourself. **

**I'm gonna stop talking now. Happy reading! **

**-Themadzlove**

* * *

><p><em>"You-you're a monster!" The purple haired girl shouted, simmering with anger and fear as she stalked towards the older man.<em>

_"How could you- How-!" The small girl's words were cut off by the man's beefy, red hand wrapping around her neck and lifting her up to meet his face._

_The man gave her a sickening grin. "Funny, dearest. That's not what your mother said." He spat, his strong arm flinging her to the ground. She landed with a thump, her entire body shaking with fear and shock at this stunning revelation. She knew her father wasn't a good man, but now she knew just how bad he was. Without any warning other than him advancing towards her, his metal-toed boot kicked her in the face, hard. Her head swung back instantly from the impact and blood ran from her chin. The pain was overwhelming to the girl but the red-skinned man was far from done._

_Her vision was hazy, but she could make out the man looming over her frail body. He lifted up her bloody chin, sending a stinging sensation through her. "Hm... I must confess I'm disappointed. I would think the daughter of a whore would at least be decently attractive." The girl said nothing, just stared into his yellow eyes. He shook his head. "No matter. I'll still make good work of you." He let go of her chin, letting her weak body fall to the ground. She caught a glimpse at his back seeing he was hunched over as she heard something unzip and unbuckle. Wait... What is he... Her mind asked._

_"Well, Raven. Or should I say Rene. You wanted to know how our little family came to be." He said, turned to her halfway with that same malevolent smirk on his face. The girl hadn't noticed it, but his pants were now down to his ankles. What she did notice was when he removed his white blazer and unbuttoned his black shirt. "Well, let's just say I'll be giving you a little example." He turned her completely and found he was now wearing nothing. She quivered even more, knowing and dreading what he was going to do._

_The only thing that came out of her mouth was "no." in a small whimper. He no longer chuckled, but let out a big, booming laugh. "Don't be stupid, dearest." He said, smirking down at her. "Don't be stupid like you mother."_

Raven bolted up in her bed screaming bloody murder. She looked around the room only to find darkness and the moonlight shining through her window. Her breathing was heavy as sweat dripped down her face. Eventally she calmed down somewhat and leaned her head into her hands.

When most people had nightmares they were able to tell themselves it was okay and that it was just a dream. But from Raven it wasn't just a dream. It was a memory that seemed to make an appearance in her nightmares. It was a memory of the worst day of her life. No day in the ghetto or in the orphanage could compare to it. That day she had been violated and defiled by her own father. From that day on she considered herself an ugly, corrupted creature; One who wasn't worthy of something as pure as love. Even though her brother and friends had gone out of their way to make her think otherwise, that memory always seemed to haunt her. She viewed it as being her own fault for no real reason. Just the fact she was born lead to her mother's short life and ended up with Raven in Travis's clutches. It was her birth that lead her to that horrible day and all the horrible things that took place before it. After all this time she still believed everything and everyone would be better off without her. Though, it wasn't as bad as it once was; she found that life did have good days like the days where her friends threw her a surprise birthday party or when she felt as though people cared about her and her wellbeing. But that couldn't undo the past.

Raven glanced at the clock; it was 3:32 am. Jayson wasn't supposed to be up just yet and she feared she had awakened him with her screaming. She didn't hear him groaning in annoyance or shuffling out of bed so somehow he was still asleep. Raven let out a great sigh and lay down again, staring at her cracked ceiling. Two days from now she would be forced to visit Arkaum Asylum to visit Ivan Roth, her father. He had been locked up in their for five years now, and once a month she was forced to visit him in the stoney lonesome by law. It was part of the agreement the court decided on. Jayson had custody of Raven if she remained connected with her father as part of his "recovery". Not that he'd ever change. Every time she went he'd talk to her, threaten her, and make some insults about what he'd done to her and her mother through the bullet-proof glass screen while she sat their without her expression changing. Eventually, the time would run out, he'd give her one last threat, then she would leave, trying not to believe the death threats he had repeated over and over.

Raven found herself even more exhausted than she had been before. The nightmare always seemed to drain her. Despite her anxiety, she soon felt her eyelids growing heavy and her body growing weaker. Soon, sleep took her again.

* * *

><p>Gar's nightmares were all the same, yet different every night. They all seemed to involve two things: Terra or his parents. The ones with Terra were specifically horror-movie-like terrifying. It would start with him being surrounded by mud, then all of it suddenly rising until it took shape of a girl's body. Since he was dreaming, he didn't recognize her at first, but once her facial features came through, it was clear that this was Tara before him. His eyes widened and he stiffened in shock and fear at the absurdity of what was happening. Then 'Tara' would give him this evil glare and clench her fists as her eyes became yellow, probably because he remembered how much she loved the color. Suddenly, the ground around his body rose into sharp mountains. He would try to reach for her and ask her what was going on, but the closer he got, tears spilled from her eyes. The ground beneath his feet would shake and rumble and the mountains that formed at Tara's will began to crumble, sending heavy rock falling around him. As this happened, Tara would rise into the air on one of those mountains. Just before a huge boulder fell on his head, Garfield heard Tara scream, <em>"You're too late!"<em>

The boy would wake up up panting, sweating, and feeling as though a rock were lodged in his chest and throat. There were nights when the nightmares were so emotionally exhausting he would pass out just after. Other nights he'd cry himself to sleep. Most nights he wouldn't sleep at all. Or at least that was how it felt when his alarm went off the next morning. Last night was one of those nights where he didn't sleep and wasn't in a good mood because of it. He wasn't in the mood to banter with Victor or listen to Grayson's snobby talk or even to hang around Kory and her ever optimistic mood. He didn't want to even go to school and see his friends. In other words, he didn't want to go out into the world and face everything all over again. That was how he felt nearly every morning. Little did he know the last person he'd expect felt the same way.

"Hey Grass Stain!" Called Vic, ruffling his hands through Gar's hair. They were on the school bus, Vic in the seat behind Victor.

"Hey Cy." He muttered, faking a small smile so Victor wouldn't suspect anything.

"You alright, man?" Vic asked, seeming concerned.

It didn't work.

"I'm cool, dude. Just didn't sleep much last night." He replied, smiling more. That part was true. After that nightmare he didn't sleep much afterward. He avoided Victor's gaze by putting his earbuds in and pretending not to notice him. As the music started to play, he felt himself dozing off.

...

"Logan! Up and at 'em!" Yelled a loud voice in his ear. He immediately bolted up and turned see Vic giving him a confused look.

"C'mon, man, we gotta go!" He said, turning around and walking down the hall of the bus. Gar came to his senses and stumbled after him. He had a feeling today was going to be a bad day.

* * *

><p>Dick lazily opened his eyes and glanced at the clock. It was 7:30. He was instantly fully awake at the discovery. He knew it wasn't Saturday, so why was he up so late? But soon, realization dawned on him and he felt his heart sink. He hung his head, feeling the familiar emotion of sadness appear within him. But it wasn't just sadness. He felt guilt, regret, and that same bitterness he'd been feeling for three years now. Three years since he saw Jason for the last time.<p>

Jason was his friend, his brother, and his greatest pain in the ass. At least, when he was alive. Now he was a memory to the entire Wayne family that would never be forgotten. Not that Dick wanted to forget Jason. But he could live without the memory of his death. Jason was no angel as a kid, but death was the last thing he deserved. Even Tim, who Jason had pestered since he was adopted, knew that. And though little could have been done to save him, everyone blamed themselves.

Dick knew he should've looked out for Jason more. He should've help him out, been a better role model, looked after him, and so on. But he had been too caught up in thinking about Barbra Gordon to even think about Jason that day. Dick was supposed to keep an eye on the trouble-maker but failed to do so, and failed Jason. If Dick had just gotten over himself and saw how much Jason needed him, maybe his brother would still be alive.

Tim didn't blame himself as much, but regretted everything he'd said to Jason, believing that he should've at least tried to be real friends with him, rather than ignoring him and shutting him out completely. Alfred was astounded by Jason's death. The day he died was the first time Dick and Tim had ever seen Alfred cry. He never seemed to blame himself, but the boys could tell by the way he carried himself around the subject of Jason he was heavy with sadness and regret. But no one blamed himself more than Bruce.

Bruce was the only one with a real reason to blame himself. On that day, he was at a conference, a very important one. Jason had called him three times during that meeting, and Bruce ignored them until he called the third time. When he picked up he heard Jason gasping for breath and wheezing Bruce's name, begging for help with the sound of cackling in the background. Bruce immediately went after him and drove to where he traced the call as fast as he could. But by the time he got there, he was far too late. Bruce had never found his body, but with Jason's blood and tattered clothes covering the remains of the burnt building, it was clear to everyone: Jason Todd was dead. And Bruce could have saved him. For nearly a month Bruce wouldn't leave his hideout and Alfred practically had to force him to eat and drink. Eventually Dick had had enough and confronted Bruce. It ended in an argument, which Dick had won. Bruce came out of his cave and went back to work again, but he was never quite the same after that night.

Dick got up to find his dress pants, shoes, collared shirt, and tie were already laid out for him, as Alfred someone managed to do. He changed into his attire and applied little cologne and hair gel, not wanting to be extravagant on a day like today. When he headed downstairs he found only Alfred in the kitchen, pouring two coffees. Tim must be taking advantage of sleeping in and Bruce might not be ready to face the world just yet. Dick wasn't sure if he was ready to either.

"Good morning, Master Richard." Alfred said politely, handing Dick a mug of coffee.

"Thanks." He responded, attempting a brief smile. He tried to avoid the heavy silence of the room by focusing on his coffee. Alfred returned to mixing the batter for the waffles.

Dick had always been a realist, but when it came to the situation of Jason's death, he had been an optimist in a way. At least for the month following his death. He told himself for a while that Jason was still out there. After all, his body was never recovered and there was a possibility he could've survived the situation he was in. But over time, Dick learned to accept it was next to impossible for a boy who had been beaten, tied up, and was surrounded by flames to find a way out and live to tell the tale. He sighed, staring at his coffee as he sat at the kitchen counter. No matter how much he hoped, there was no way he'd see Jason again.

* * *

><p>Garfield glanced over at the darkly dressed girl at her locker, Raven. He had been contemplating over and over on whether to approach her or not. Vic had told him she wasn't really the social type and he didn't want to scare her off. He just wanted to be real friends with her and get to know her more. But for now, he would settle for just talking to her.<p>

He walked over to her with a friendly smile, trying to seem approachable. He quietly coughed before saying, "Um...hey Raven." Raven turned around to look at him and seemed almost surprised he was there.

"Oh, hi Gar." She said, placing her last book in her locker. Garfield's mind raced for what to say next.

"Um... So, I was wondering if..." He tried to think of an excuse as to why he was here. "If you were going to Vic's football game next week?" He finished, satisfied with his answer.

Raven contemplated for a moment. "I'm not sure yet. I want to, but...I might have other commitments..." She said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

He felt a little deflated at her response. "Well...if you need a ride... I could help you out there." He said, meeting her gaze.

Raven thought for a moment. "Do you have a piece of paper?" She finally asked. Gar was confused.

"What?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you have a piece of paper?" She repeated, seeming agitated.

His mind snapped back in order. "Oh! Yeah, here." He said, pulling a post-it out of his backpack. She took it and write something on a piece on paper.

"Here." Raven said, handing it back to him. "Contact me about later. I have to get to class." She said. She then closed her locker, grabbed her backpack, and left Garfield frozen in his tracks.

* * *

><p><em>Why the hell did you do that?! <em>Raven thought to herself, cursing her actions. What was she thinking. Oh, that's right, she wasn't! If Raven had learned anything over the years, one thing was that you don't give you number to a guy you barely know. Even if Garfield seemed relatively harmless she knew next to nothing about him. For all she knew he could be someone like Adam or one of his thugs. Raven groaned as she sat down for English class.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. Today we will be discussing the principles of..." The teacher went on. Raven didn't really listen. She had this class in the bag either way. Instead her mind went back to Garfield. He seemed like a nice boy. Maybe a little irritating, but so far he hadn't acted like a bully or a pervert. That and he was close friends with Vic and Kory. Who knows? Maybe they had a shot at being friends. That is, if he didn't run screaming once he found out how creepy she was. Pretty much everyone in school hated her her, ignored her, or was terrified of her. Even Vic and Kory were wary of her before before they got to know her. But like they did, maybe Garfield would discover the truth: she wasn't creepy, just different.

The bell finally rang and the class left the room. Raven walked down the hall before she found she was being called after. "Hey legs!" Called a familiar voice from behind her. She rolled her eyes. It was Wally. Just what she needed.

"'Sup Raven!" said the redhead as he walked beside her, ginning cheekily at her.

"Wallace." She greeted him in a flat tone, looking forward.

"Ah, cheerful as usual. Anyways, I was wondering if you could help me with something?" He asked.

Raven wanted to say no. "Depends on what it is." She replied. "And it had better not involve one of your love affairs." She grumbled the last bit.

He chuckled. "Nah. See, thing is, you know we have that report coming up in World History?" He asked.

"I'm aware of it." She said.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to be my partner? See mine kinda ditched me so..." He said, scratching behind his neck.

"Not surprising." Raven dead panned. She thought for a moment. "I suppose I can work with you. As long as I'm not the one doing all the work." She said, giving him a pointed look. Wally put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Ok, ok. So I'll call ya?" He asked, winking. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said, walking away as the last bell rang.

* * *

><p>Barbara Gordon and her father, James Gordon, waited outside Wayne Manor for the Wayne clan to appear from behind the large doors. The four men did within a few moments, all wearing jackets for the cold day. Bruce, Alfred, and James shook hands, exchanging a few words. Dick and Tim followed suit then turned to Barbara. Things were still awkward between she and Dick over the last year. They hadn't dated but both had seen each other as more them friends which the other knew. They ended up never being official, much to Barbara's disliking. This resulted to them losing the close friendship they once had. But they still managed to look past that at times like this.<p>

Barbara hugged both Dick and Tim, saying nothing to either of them. Bruce looked over the group and started heading to the left of the manor where Bruce's parents as well as Jason were buried. They made their way to the cemetery in silence. The five finally reached a small, secluded area with three marked graves. Two were side by side and had James Wayne and Martha Wayne carved in stone. After all the years the stones had sat there, they looked almost brand new with all of the constant care they received. The third grave was a smaller, gray one that read, "Here Lies Jason Todd - loving son and brother - 1996-2011. One by one, they each left a single flower, a white carnation, on the grave. At his funeral his grave was decorated with the same flower and that tradition continued. Bruce went first, then Dick, then Tim, then Alfred, then James and Barbara. As a result, a small bouquet of carnations lay on its side on the stone plaque.

Bruce gulped then sighed. "We should get back inside before it rains." He said, breaking the silence. Dick knew he just didn't want to bear looking at Jason's grave any longer and he understood why. Everyone agreed and turned back toward the manor even though no signs of rain were relevant.

* * *

><p>Garfield wasn't sure of what he'd been expecting, but this certainly wasn't it. He expected her to reject him flat and call him a creep. After all, she hardly knew him and had a right to think that. But without having to even ask she just gave him her number. This amazed him. Not even Tara had done this when they first started to get to know each other. And Tara was probably the biggest risk taker he knew. Raven on the other hand, from what he'd heard, wasn't all that trusting. And he didn't hear that from stupid rumors in the cafeteria. All Victor told him about her was that she'd 'been through a lot' and it made her less outgoing to others. He didn't know what that meant, but he knew he couldn't overreact and scare her off. This might be his only chance.<p>

His mood seemed to brighten as the day went on and he felt more confident than he had before. In fact, more confident than he'd felt in a while. This didn't go unnoticed by Vic who brought it up at the bus stop. "What's up with you?" He asked, arching his brow at the shorter teen.

Garfield looked up at him, confused. "What'a'ya talking about?"

"You're all cheery all of the sudden." Vic responded. "This morning you were acting all moody and stuff and now you're all happy. You steal some of Roy's pot?" He asked, smirking at him.

Gar looked at him with wide eyes. "Hell no! I just... Feel better now, okay?" He said.

"Mm-hm." Victor mused, giving him a mischievous look. "And what or who would be making you feel better, Green Bean?" He asked, emphasizing 'who'.

The blonde boy blushed. "Shut up, man. You're nasty." He retorted. Vic chuckled.

"C'mon, you can tell me. I'm gonna figure it out anyways." He said.

"It's nothing! Just drop it." Garfield said stubbornly.

It occurred to Victor he hadn't seen Gar like this since Tara was around. Now his suspicions were confirmed. He was about to tease him again when he remembered that when Tara stopped being around Gar pretty much lost whatever happiness he had in him. He probably wasn't taking seeing another girl that way well, as there was the possibility the same thing could happen again. "Okay, okay." He responded, but his smirk remained. _Whoever this girl is better be better than she was._ He thought as the bus drove up.

* * *

><p>"Order number fifteen's up!" Called the cook from behind the counter. Raven took the signal and grabbed the large tray, balancing the number of sauces as well as the coffees all on the same tray. Careful where she was going, she walked up to table fifteen where a large, red headed man with zits covering his face, wearing a trench coat and an X-men T-shirt with a slutty picture of Storm on it.<p>

"Here's your order of the teriyaki, buffalo, and barbecue wings with a Philly cheese steak pizza and your coffee, sir. Can I get you anything else?" She asked, using her rehearsed line and polite tone.

The man gave her a saucy grin. "I'm good for now, but I'd tip extra if you gave me your number along with the check." He said, winking.

In response Raven turned around, grinding her teeth. She fumed with anger and disgust at that disrespectful man. Boy, did she want to smack his fat, zitty face and force him out of her sight. But she knew she couldn't or she'd lose her job. That wasn't going to happen to Raven, as she would end up in the foster home otherwise. She held back her rage and went back to the counter for the next order. After all, it wasn't like that was the first time that had happened.

"Hey, Raven." called Skie, the head barista and bar tender at 5BX. He and Raven were close friends, both sharing a love for literature and working with coffee. He came from Jamaica and had a heavy accent not everyone could understand. "You working double shift tonight?" He asked, finishing up a triple espresso shot mocha frappe.

"No, I gotta sleep tonight. I'll be working late Wednesday, though." she responded.

Skie glanced at the obese man chowing down on his barbecue wings several tables over. "That guy over there giving you trouble?" He asked suspiciously. He'd seen the way he and other men looked at Raven and he didn't like it one bit. In his mind all women and all men should be treated with the same respect which they didn't always get. Raven didn't always get that respect either.

Raven sighed. "No. He's just a perverted lowlife who will thankfully never reproduce." She said. Skie grinned at her quip.

"If you say so. Hey, I think you got another order coming." He pointed out.

"Oh, right." She said, going over to the counter again. It went like this fir the next hour or so, Raven and Skie taking orders and chatting in between. Around 8:30 Raven said goodbye to her friend and left the restaurant with her long trench coat. The uniform at 5BX for girls wear black shirts and gray skirts which wasn't very comfortable for the outdoor weather this time of year. That and she hated wearing skirts. She took the bus home as she always did back yo her apartment. The moment she got there, she did just as she said she would: sleep. Thankfully, without nightmares of what Wednesday would bring.

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap! Once again, farewell readers! Stay tuned until next time! <strong>

**-Themadzlove**


End file.
